Naruto of the Gentle Kyuubi Fist
by DeltatheAkuWolf
Summary: The night of Hinata's kidnapping. It is well known by all Naruto fans. But what if Naruto had had a hand in stopping the kidnapping? As the name implies, Naruto gets the Byakugan. BUT HOW YOU ASK!... You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I fixed up a mistake that a few lovely reviewers pointed out to me. Thanks guys/gals! Also, I don't own Naruto. There. Copyright thing done. I'll have next chapter up within two days. I promise. And if I don't, I give everyone one of you permission to flame me as hard as you want. Other than that though, reviews are welcome and encouraged.**

**A/N #2: For some reason, when I uploaded the revised chapter, it took away all the bold, underlined and italicized words in it. I went back and fixed it and a few other things. Let's hope it doesn't do that again.**

**Chapter One:** The Linking

_Dec. 27, Hinata's 3rd Birthday_

_11:57 PM_

It was a wintry night with small gusts of wind chilling those in inappropriate clothing to the bone. Most of the residents of Hidden Leaf Village were asleep but a few were still up and about celebrating the treaty that ended the war between the Hidden Leaf Village and the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Although the ANBU were keeping a vigilant eye out for anything suspicious or threatening, one lone figure was able to slip through their patrol and reach the Hyuga Compound. The man was clothed in a form fitting black outfit that covered his entire body but was not restricting in his ability to move.

"Hmph. That was almost too easy. Now, to kidnap the Hyuga heir and discover the secret to their Byakugan," the man whispered to himself.

"... Wait. Why am I saying this out loud? Its not like a group of people are currently seeing this unfold from a different dimension or something." The shinobi crept through the Hyuga compound until he reached Hinata's room. With extremely quick but silent steps, he approached her bedside and gazed down on her.

"Haaah. Finally. The Byakugan's secret shall be ours." He quickly gagged and tied her up and fled out the window. If any of the other residents had decided to activate their Kekkei Genkai, they would have seen the man quickly escaping through the nearby wooded area.

...

_11:59 PM_

"I'm gonna check on Hinata and make sure she is asleep," Hiashi told his wife, "Those fireworks just now might have woke her up." His wife nodded to him before continuing to read her book. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and what he saw made his blood run cold.

"HINATA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

...

_12:01 AM_

"Hehehe. Now to get out of here and get to the rendezvous. Hmmm. This conveniently placed alleyway should get me out of here faster," the kidnapper mused as he turned into the alleyway. Since he was trying to get out of there quickly, he didn't notice the figure walking towards him. The other person was a young boy, no older than 3, dressed in a small black shirt, orange pants and blue sandals. His eyes were a shocking blue and his hair a vibrant blonde. On his cheeks were whisker marks, identifying him as the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki... Who was currently sleep walking and thinking about ramen. Due to the speed at which the man was going, his collision with the boy not only knocked him down, but also woke the boy up, woke Hinata up, bang his shin against a conveniently placed bench, drop Hinata and almost knock himself unconscious against a brick wall.

"Aiyah! That hurt! Who just ran into me? Probably another villager that hates me. Why do they hate me though? I haven't done anything to them. Nyaahh. I'm hun-" Naruto's mumbling and random cat sound was cut short when he saw the tied up and now frightened Hinata.

"Woah! Hey! You okay?" Naruto made his way towards her while the kidnapper fought against the blackness that was threatening to completely take over his vision.

"I'll make sure... that if... I can't take her to... my companions... her Byakugan will be worthless! Aishiru No Jutsu (Eye Sealing Jutsu)!" He made a few hand signs known only to the shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Clouds and pointed his palm towards the still tied up Hinata not noticing Naruto untying her before it was too late. An orb of light that shined in no single color formed and quickly shot towards the pair.

"Don't worry. I'll have these ropes off of you in no ti- AARRGHH!" Naruto yelled as the light enveloped Hinata and him. Hinata's scream was muffled but still gut-wrenching to be heard. Their screams only intensified as the chakra networks in their eyes slowly started to close off. If they were cut off completely, they would lose their eyesight permanently. The jutsu wasn't perfect however. It could also close off some of the chakra networks in the recipients brain, either leaving them permanently brain damaged or even kill them. However, the jutsu also interfered with Naruto's Eight Trigram's Seal allowing some of the Nine-tail's chakra to escape and mix with the chakra in the air and in Hinata's body.

...

_Within Naruto's subconscious_

Naruto and Hinata were currently asleep in a sewer complex. To their right was a dark passageway that led into only blackness with no clear end in sight. To their left was a giant gate with a paper that had 'Seal' written on it that housed the Nine-tailed Fox. On the ceiling were two pipes of different sizes. One was small and flowed with blue fog while the large one flowed with a red fog. The fox looked down at them and smiled.

"Wake up Naruto. Wake up." The Nine-Tails voice didn't even make Naruto grumble. It did, however, make him tighten his arms around Hinata who instinctively curled into his warm embrace.

"I hate to wake them up like this but I need to speak to them." The Nine-tails took a deep breath and yelled, "WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto and Hinata both shot up, wide awake after the scare they just had, with Naruto blinking his eyes rapidly and Hinata holding onto Naruto's arm for dear life.

"Wah? What the heck was that? I was having a great dream. Wait. Where am I?" It wasn't until Hinata squeezed his arm a bit tighter that he noticed she was there.

"Hey! It's you! Are you okay? What's your name? Do you know where we are?" Hinata looked up at him and blushed. She hadn't met anyone like him before.

Her shyness caused her to stutter when she talked to anyone and everyone but she was able to say, "S-sorry. I'm n-not s-s-sure where w-w-we are but I-I am o-o-okay. My n-name is Hi-Hinata Hyuga. Wha-What about y-you? A-are you okay?"

"I'm okay Hinata. And my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And that's fine that you don't know where we a-," Naruto's voice caught in his throat when he noticed the giant nine-tailed fox behind bars in front of him. "Woah! What is that!" Hinata meeped and hid herself behind Naruto who stood his ground for her sake even though he was scared out of his mind.

"Heheheh. HAHAHAHA!" The fox started laughing at what just happened. "Whew. I haven't laughed that hard in... I can't even remember the last time I laughed. Anyways. Hello Naruto and Hinata. I am Kurama. Or you may know me better as the Kyuubi or the Nine-tailed Fox."

"EEEHHHHH? You're the Nine-tailed Fox that attacked our village three years ago? What is going on! Where did you take us," Naruto yelled as Hinata huddled closer to Naruto's back.

"Calm down. I haven't taken you anywhere. Physically anyways. Your physical bodies are currently being assaulted by a jutsu that is very dangerous and can be fatal if not treated properly. Where we are is inside your mind Naruto. Hold on. I'm not done speaking yet. Where was I? Oh yeah. Currently, time has no meaning in this place so we can talk for hours without any time passing in the real world. Alright. I'm done talking now. You may ask your questions." Naruto looked like he was about to burst with questions while Hinata was stifling a giggle at the face he was making.

"Alright! First, why are you inside me?! Two, why is Hinata here?! Three, why are we even here," Naruto's voice rushed out so quickly that Kurama almost didn't understand everything he said.

"Ok. Any questions you want to add Hinata?" She shook her head and moved to sit beside Naruto so she could see Kurama better but kept close to Naruto just in case anything happened. Even though they had just met, she felt safe just being near him. "Alright. Then that makes things easier. Okay. For your first question, I was sealed inside you by the Fourth Hokage on the day I attacked your village which I am sorry for. A man named Madara cast a Genjutsu on me that heavily influenced my thinking. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have attacked your home at all. I just wanted to live in peace. Next, the reason why she is here is because the jutsu that was cast on you and her interfered with the seal on your stomach allowing some of my chakra to slip through and mix with the surrounding chakra. Because of this, when I brought you into your mind to talk to you, it also brought Hinata here with you. And for your last question, the reason why is because I will be able to help counter-act this jutsu. It will have some side-effects but it would be much better than the alternative," Kurama finished.

Before he could continue, Naruto yelled, "What do you mean? What kind of side-effects? And whats the alternative? It won't hurt Hinata will it?" This last question caught both Kurama and Hinata off guard. They didn't expect for him to be worrying about whether or not she would be harmed. They thought he would be mainly worried about his own skin. Kurama looked at him with a new gleam in his eye while Hinata blushed a deep red and held onto his arm a bit tighter.

"Hmhmhm. Interesting. I expected you to be more concerned for yourself than her. I mean. You just met her and all," Kurama said to Naruto. _"Let's see how he reacts."_

"Well of course I'm worried about myself. But I believe in putting others safety before mine!" Kurama looked at him and gave him the biggest smile Naruto had ever seen. Not surprising considering how big he was.

"Perfect. I was hoping you would say that. Well. First, if I didn't do anything, both of you would lose your sight and not be able to regain it ever. I can stop that from happening however. The side-effects are not that bad but a bit... different. First, the only thing that would happen to Hinata would be that she would gain some of my chakra. Her chakra reserves, power and control over it would increase. Its more of a blessing than a curse right? For you Naruto though, it will be a bit more noticeable. One of the seal's points will be removed allowing me to do this but doing so will cause my chakra to flow forth more freely, giving you a new... feature about your body." Kurama trailed off there clearly having trouble to tell him what would happen.

"Well? What would it be? Can't cause anyone to hate me more than they already do. I mean. They already hate me for me just being me," Naruto looked down sadly after saying this clearly troubled at the thought of how many people hated him. He was startled out of his sad spell when he felt a small hand on his cheek.

"I-I don't h-hate you N-N-Naruto," Hinata said while somehow managing to look into his eyes without fainting. Naruto stared at her in disbelief before he broke out into a huge grin and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Hinata! You have no idea how that makes me feel! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," Naruto continued hugging her until Kurama cleared his throat.

"You may want to give her some room. She's turning extremely red," Kurama calmly stated. Naruto quickly let go of Hinata while apologizing. Hinata told him it was fine and stayed close to him, a blush ever present on her face.

"Now that we got that out of the way. You would... uh. Gain a fox tail and ears," Kurama looked down sheepishly after saying that last part. Naruto stayed quiet for a few minutes. Hinata and Kurama were starting to worry that he wasn't gonna say anything at all.

Naruto startled them when he suddenly said, "So long as Hinata doesn't get hurt I'll do whatever it takes." Hinata and Kurama had similar but also different reactions. Both were shocked at first but Hinata's next action was to sidle closer to him, the seeds of love having been planted in her heart with those words, while Kurama's was to smile and chuckle.

"Glad to see your committed and stay true to your word. There is one more side-effect I must address. I'm not sure how this one will turn out though. For me to be able to counter-act this jutsu, I must connect your eye's chakra networks for a small amount of time. Doing this will cause one of three things to happen. One, nothing will happen. It's always a possibility. Two, Hinata will lose her Byakugan and gain normal eyes like yours. She won't be able to use her Kekkei Genkai anymore but will be able to see just as well. Or three, you will gain the Byakugan Naruto. This one is a wild card so we will just have to what happens. Do you both still want to go through with this?" Kurama waited patiently as Naruto and Hinata thought about it.

"As long as Hinata doesn't get hurt or minds, I'll go through with anything," Naruto stated confidently.

"Y-yes. I w-will go th-through with it a-as long as N-Naruto doesn't m-mind," Hinata shyly replied.

"Very well then. I will begin the procedure. Be warned. I will have to let you return to your bodies for this to work. You will experience pain but it will not last long," Kurama stated while looking at them intently. Naruto and Hinata simply nodded before their vision faded to black.

...

_12:03 AM_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, or the Third Hokage as he was more commonly known as, looked across his desk at Hiashi Hyuga and his wife Hikari. All of them were tired but the fact that Hinata had been kidnapped kept them working at their very best. The Hokage was dressed in his usual attire, the Hokage cloak over a suit of mesh battle armor with his hat resting atop his head. Hiashi and Hikari were clothed in traditional Hyuga attire although Hikari's was more worn due to the current situation. Hiashi was also worried but he was able to keep his cool... Barely.

"Don't worry Hiashi and Hikari. I have the very best ANBU and Jounin trackers working on finding her and her kidnapper. I would use my crystal ball but it's being polished and won't be ready until tomorrow... Er. Later today that is. Anyways. I'm sure they will find her in no time.

"For all of our sakes, I hope you are right," Hiashi replied, putting his arm around Hikari to comfort her.

...

_12:04 AM_

The kidnapper looked over in awe as a red light started to shine from the two kids as the Kyuubi's chakra started to do its work. They became linked as the chakra went into their eyes and started to work on forcing out the other man's chakra and also completely destroying the binds holding Hinata in place. As this was going on, Naruto's seal became bathed in an orange light as one of the points burst, allowing more of the Nine-tails chakra to flow out. Two fox ears and a tail started to form out of this excess chakra before solidifying into a solid, physical form. Both Hinata and Naruto's fingernails took on a more clawed shape and their canines increased in length and sharpness before the red chakra was fully absorbed into their bodies.

"What the... hell just... happened," the man groaned out before he passed out from exhaustion. Before Hinata and Naruto also succumbed to the encroaching darkness in their vision, Hinata curled up next to Naruto while Naruto held her close. They both sighed and let the darkness take them then.

...

_12:10 AM_

"Hokage sir! We found her," a Jounin yelled as he burst into the Hokage's office.

"Where is my daughter," Hiashi calmly asked even though he wanted to jump for joy.

"That's a bit complicated. You see..." the Jounin explained how they found her curled up next to Naruto with the kidnapper unconscious against the wall. He also told them of how Naruto has red fox ears and a red tail.

"What do you mean she's curled up next to Naruto?" Hiashi's eyes betrayed nothing but his stance gave away his unease. Hikari on the other hand didn't mind at all so long as Hinata was okay.

"Well sir. I mean that she is curled up against him and he... uh... Has his arms around he-," the Jounin wasn't able to finish his sentence as Hiashi blew past him to go to where Hinata was.

"Don't mind him. He's just concerned for her. Now, please continue. I can tell you weren't done speaking yet," Hikari said with a soft smile.

"Oh. Uh. Thank you ma'am. This next part is a bit more serious..." The Jounin hesitated.

"Go on Akaru. Tell us please," the Hokage calmly said with a smile.

"Yes sir. It's... Well. It's about Naruto's eyes and body," Akaru said cryptically.

...

_12:15 AM_

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY THE HELL NARUTO HAS THE BYAKUGAN," Hiashi screamed at the nearest ANBU who was guarding the alleyway from anyone he deemed suspicious. In the alleyway were multiple Jounin and other ANBU shinobi. Some were examining the alleyway itself to determine what happened. The rest were guarding the Cloud Ninja until Ibiki arrived. More in the center of the group were the now awake Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, with his new ears folded against his head and tail wrapped around himself, was cowering behind Hinata due to her father acting like this. Hinata was blushing at the thought that she was, in a way, 'protecting' Naruto. Naruto had some trouble adjusting to his now pupil-less eyes but also found that he was able to see a bit more clearly. His new ears allowed him to hear better and his tail acted as a makeshift blanket. As Hiashi vented his frustration and confusion to the very patient ANBU agent, a medic-nin slipped by them and made her way towards the two children. She was dressed in usual doctor attire consisting of a long, white coat, glasses, a stethoscope around her neck, green slacks and brown high heels that were oddly silent. She had a kind face with long, brown hair done in a ponytail and deep green eyes that shined with comfort and warmth.

"Hello. I'm Ishira, a doctor at the ninja hospital. I would like to ask you a few questions and give you a light examination. Okay," she asked Naruto and Hinata with a smile gracing her lips. Hinata and Naruto, whose ears perked up at fact that he was being treated nicely, readily agreed. They felt safe with this woman even though they had never met her before.

"Alright. Let's get started. First of all: what happened?" She looked at them expectantly. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other trying to decide who should speak first. Naruto jumped when he heard a voice in his head.

_"Don't tell them about our conversation. They wouldn't trust what I had to do in order to save you both. If they ask how you got the Byakugan and your new, uh, 'features'. Just tell them that they appeared after he used a jutsu on you,"_ Kurama said in his head. Naruto complied with him and quickly took the initiative.

"Well. I guess I was sleep-walking before that guy over there," Naruto pointed towards the still unconscious Cloud Ninja, "ran into me, knocking me down and dropping Hinata on the ground. I went over to help him but he used a Jutsu on us. We were in excruciating pain because of it and we blacked out due to it. When we woke up, I had the Byakugan and these ears and tail." Hinata looked at him quizzically but trusted he had a good reason for not mentioning that the Kyuubi within him helped.

"Hm. Strange. Is everything that Naruto said correct Hinata? Did he forget anything or get anything wrong," Ishira asked Hinata after writing down what Naruto told her.

"Y-yes. He d-d-didn't leave an-anything o-out or mix u-up his in-information a-at all Miss I-Ishira," Hinata stuttered out.

"Alright. Next question. Did either of you happen to hear what Jutsu he used on you?" Ishira looked at them expectantly, hoping that they had heard what he used on them. _"If they can even tell me one part of it, I may be able to help Naruto return to normal."_ Both Hinata and Naruto shook their heads at this though.

"Damn. I was hoping I could help you out Naruto," Ishira stated sadly. Naruto was a little stunned by this declaration.

_"She wants to help me? Guess there are other people like Hinata after all,"_ Naruto thought to himself happily.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. To be honest, I kinda like these changes. I can see better thanks to the Byakugan, I can hear better thanks to my new ears and my tail can keep me and anyone else who I wrap it around nice and warm." To emphasize his point, he wrapped his tail around Hinata who had just shivered at that moment. Hinata gave a little meep and a jump but quickly snuggled into the warmth of Naruto's tail.

"H-he's right. I-it is n-nice and warm," Hinata told Ishira with a blush on her face. Ishira looked between the two and gave a small chuckle.

"So long as you don't think it will be a burden, then I see no reason for you to not have them then. Alright. Last question. This one is only for Naruto though. And it is very important so please answer seriously," Ishira told Naruto in a serious tone. Naruto gulped and could only nod. Hinata started absentmindedly rubbing his tail which actually had a calming effect on him.

Seeing how Naruto was ready, Ishira looked him dead in the eye and asked, "Do you want to become a ninja and learn the Gentle Fist Style?"

...

**Chapter One:** _End_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *Opens door and proceeds to be pelted with chalkboard erasers and the occasional frog*... Yeah. I deserved that with how long it's taken to get the second chapter out. But here it is. Enjoy. Thanks to all that reviewed positively on the first chapter. And for those that didn't like it. I'm sorry. I hope you found one that appeals to you and that you have a wonderful day/night. I'll do a more detailed thanks on the next chapter. If you have any questions/suggestions, let me know! Thanks again guys! Oh. And I don't own Naruto at all. You here that copyright gods? Are you pleased?!**

**Chapter Two:** The Start

_Random Alleyway_

_12:20 A.M_

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh?!" Naruto semi-yelled. Hinata looked at Ishira with shock on her face.

_"N-naruto learning our Gentle Fist Style? Only a Hyuga can learn it. Who is this w-woman,"_ Hinata wondered as she stared at the woman kneeling next to them.

"Now now. Calm down. I'm sure you have questions and they will all be answered in due time. First, on the subject of you learning the Gentle Fist Style. Normally, only a Hyuga would be permitted and able to learn it. Since you now have the Byakugan though, I'm sure you could learn it," Ishira smiled at Naruto.

As Naruto looked down in thought, Hinata voiced her concerns to Ishira, "B-but. Th-the council of E-elders would n-n-never allow N-naruto to l-learn it." She only became more confused as Ishira just started to chuckle.

"Give me just a moment to talk to your father. I'm sure he can convince them," Ishira stood up and made her way to Hiashi. She approached cautiously as Hiashi still looked to be livid after only receiving vague assurances or silence from the ANBU agents he tried to talk to.

"Hiashi Hyuga? Hello. My name is Ishira and there are a few things I would like to discuss with you," Ishira extended her hand in greetings. Hiashi only looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before taking a steadying breath to calm himself and shaking it.

"Hello. Forgive me but I must check on my daughter before I can discuss whatever it is you want to discuss with me," Hiashi started to make his way towards where he believed Hinata to be located but was stopped by Ishira stepping in front of him.

"Sorry but it is paramount that we discuss it right now as it pertains to both your daughter and Naruto." Ishira didn't back down when Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly and stood still in his path.

Hiashi sighed. "Fine. What is so important as to delay me from seeing my daughter?"

"Well. First I would like to assure you that Hinata is in no way injured other than a few light scrapes and her Byakugan was not tampered with in any way by the Cloud ninja that kidnapped her," Hiashi looked relieved to hear that Hinata was okay, "However, Naruto as you know, now has the Byakugan and well..."

Hiashi took note of her hesitation and said, "Go on."

Ishira took a moment to compose herself and decide how to tell him. She decided blunt would be the best. "I... uh. I believe it would be best to teach him the Gentle Fist Style." She expected him to get furious and storm over to Hinata and Naruto, prepared to take her back home by force or something like that. What he did surprised her and one of the ANBU members who had been listening in on their conversation.

Hiashi looked at her, widened his eyes and said, very clearly, "Eh?"

Ishira sweat dropped and thought to herself, _"Oh boy. This may take a bit. I hope the Hokage gets here soon."_

_..._

_12:25 A.M._

"Hokage sir. You don't have to come all the way out here just to make sure Hinata is okay," Hikari said to Hiruzen as they were led by Akaru to where the scene had transpired.

Hiruzen chuckled before answering, "Nonsense. You know that I love all of you like my own. I would do this for anyone else so don't you worry about it. Akaru, how much further is it?"

Akaru glanced back quickly before answering, "Just around this next corner. What with how fast Hiashi left, he is definitely already there. Let's just hope he hasn't made a mess trying to make sure that his daughter is okay."

As they rounded the corner they saw Ishira speaking to Hiashi. As they got closer they heard him uncharateristically say, "Eh?"

Ishira saw them approaching and quickly made her way towards the Hokage. Hiruzen raised his eyebrows at her and awaited her to speak. Hikari made her way towards Hiashi to speak to her bewildered husband while Akaru took up watch so that the Hokage and Ishira would be able to converse freely.

"Hokage. I have some important matters to discuss with you. About Naruto, he," Ishira started to say but was cut off as Hokage raised his hand up.

"I already know that he has the Byakugan if that's what you are about to say. I also know that his features are now... different. Akaru told us before leading us here," Ishira sighed in relief at hearing that.

_"Good. This won't take as long as I thought it would. Thanks Akaru._ Ok. That's good. Apparently, the kidnapper used a Jutsu on them before Naruto gained his new features. However, they don't know what Jutsu was used on them." The Hokage nodded in affirmation and waited for Ishira to continue.

"I also have something to suggest if you would be willing to hear me out." Hiruzen tipped his head towards her in a gesture to continue. "I think it would be best if Naruto was put under the care of the Hyugas and learned their fighting style." The Third looked at her for a second, then motioned for an ANBU agent to approach. After whispering an order to him and the ANBU agent leaving to accomplish his mission, the Hokage started making his way to Hiashi.

"I believe you are right. I'm guessing you had just told Hiashi the same and was not able to properly comprehend the implications of what you had said," Hiruzen said as he saw Hiashi telling Hikari what he had been told.

"That's right Hokage. He definitely didn't react as I thought he would." The Hokage only chuckled at what he had witnessed earlier.

"Hiashi. We need to talk," the Third said as he walked up to the two Hyugas, "About Naruto and his new condition." Hiashi nodded and asked Hikari to go see to Hinata while he discussed with the Hokage. Hikari nodded and made her way towards where she believed Hinata to be. Ishira decided to follow along as she enjoyed conversing with Hinata and Naruto. Also, she had not yet had a chance to converse with Hikari and wanted to get to know her as well.

"Hokage. Do you have any idea what may have caused this turn of events," Hiashi looked expectantly at the Hokage.

"Apparently, a Jutsu was used on them before we got here. That Jutsu somehow caused Naruto's features to change and for him to gain the Byakugan. Sadly, we are unclear as to which Jutsu was used on them," Hiruzen explained to Hiashi. Hiashi nodded and waited for him to continue.

"As to what we should do now, I believe we should wait for Ibiki and Inoichi to get here to see if there is a way to reverse this. The ANBU I sent earlier should have informed them of the situation by now. If not, then you will have to take Naruto in and teach him the ways of the Hyuga." Hiashi wanted to argue against him. He wanted to say that it would be pointless and that Ibiki and Inoichi would find a way to fix it all. He wanted to say that the Council of Elders would never allow it. But he held his tongue. He knew that the Hokage was right.

"It is as you say. Since he now has the Byakugan, he will become a target just as Hinata had been. It would be wise to teach him how to defend himself. And I'm sure that the Council won't try to put the Cage Seal on him either. The possibility of him dying from a member abusing its power is too great and they wouldn't want to lose a powerful weapon," Hiashi grimaced as he thought about how the Council would most likely only see Naruto as a tool to be used and not as the human that he was. _Even if he is the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, he still has emotions like us. He's not a monster. I'll just have to make sure that the Council doesn't try anything if his condition can't be reversed._

The Hokage agreed with his statement and pulled out an old grizzled wood pipe. He didn't light it but slightly chewed on the end of it instead to help pass the time. "I'm positive that if it comes to it, you will be able to mold him into an outstanding ninja."

"Thank you Hokage." Hiashi activated his Byakugan to see if Ibiki was getting close. He noticed a small group of Konoha ninja making their way towards their location. He identified Ibiki and Inoichi Yamanaka making their way towards them and informed Hiruzen of their impending arrival.

"Hm. I believe I'll talk to Naruto and Hinata while they take care of our little "friend" over there," Sarutobi smiled as he made his way towards the two kids with Hiashi following along.

...

_A few minutes earlier_

Hikari followed Ishira to where the kids were located. What she saw made a little "Aw" escape from her lips. As it was past midnight and the adrenaline from earlier had worn off, Naruto and Hinata were understandably tired and had fallen fast asleep. The two of them were leaning against the wall with Hinata's head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's tail wrapped around Hinata to keep her warm. Hinata also was holding onto his tail like it was an over-sized teddy bear.

"Huh. Guess the excitement was too much for them. Poor things must be tuckered out," Ishira said with a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah. Ishira, was it? First of all, I want to thank you for making sure that Hinata and Naruto were okay. They are only kids and it would have been very problematic if they had been injured severely," Hikari thanked her. Ishira waved it off as no big deal, that she was just doing her job. "Still. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. If you don't mind, would you please tell me what happened when you first talked to my daughter and Naruto please?"

Ishira smiled and agreed, not minding in the slightest. After finishing up her recount of the events prior, Hikari looked off into the distance, deep in thought. "Hey. I got a question I'm hoping you can answer," Hikari said after a few moments of silent thinking.

"I'll answer if I am able to," Ishira replied with a smile on her face.

"Do you think Hinata and Naruto's kids will look more like my daughter or my future son-in-law," Hikari asked. Ishira looked at her. Blinked. Looked towards Naruto and Hinata. Blinked again. And then finally responded after a few more blinks.

"Wait wait wait. What kind of question is that?! Why do you think they will be together in the future," Ishira quickly stated with a bewildered look on her face.

Hikari smiled and chuckled at Ishira's bewildered expression. "It's simple. I know my daughter and how she acts. From the events that you described, I can tell she has feelings for him even if she doesn't know it herself yet. Naruto must have really impressed her by trying to save her from that ninja over there. As for Naruto, I am unsure of him but there is no way he won't notice Hinata's affections in the future. Nobody is that thick-headed. With how sweet and caring she is, Naruto is sure to fall for her." Hikari smiled, believing her logic to be infallible.

"I... Well... I mean... Still. That's an awful lot of assuming going on there. What if your wrong," Ishira asked after calming down some.

"If I'm wrong, I'll eat a snake," Hikari said with conviction. Ishira just shook her head, completely flabbergasted at what she was hearing. She turned her head towards the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Hiashi and the Third making their way towards them.

"Ah. Hokage and Hiashi. Did you come to check on the kids as well? Currently, they are understandably dead to the world," Ishira told them as they made their way to them

"Let them rest. It is late and they had a rough time. If Ibiki and Inoichi discover a way to reverse the effects however, then we will awaken them to let them know," Hiruzen said with a small smile. _Hm. Normally I would have someone fetch them a blanket but it looks like Naruto's new appendage is plenty warm enough for them._

Seeing as how his daughter was sound asleep, he held his tongue at her and Naruto's current sleeping arrangement, not wanting to disturb her rest. _I'll allow it this time. Not like its gonna lead to anything in the future anyways._

"So... Anyone got any cards to pass the time with," Ishira asked hopefully.

...

_12:36 A.M. _

"Hokage. We were successful in infiltrating the kidnapper's mind," Ibiki said as he approached the Hokage who was currently, hands down, dominating at Poker. "The events that transpired however... I believe it would be best for you to see them yourself."

"Hm. I understand," Hiruzen replied to Ibiki. _It must have to do with the Nine-Tails sealed within Naruto._ "Tell Inoichi that I will be there momentarily." Ibiki nodded and went to inform Inoichi. "Before I go though, I believe I have won this hand yet again," Hiruzen chuckled as he revealed that he had a Royal Flush the entire time. Hikari, Ishira and Hiashi all groaned at their terrible luck.

Hiruzen continued to chuckle to himself until he reached where Inoichi and Ibiki had prepared the kidnapper. He was currently tied to a pipe on the wall using some rope that Ibiki had brought but was still unconscious. Inoichi was currently kneeling in front of the kidnapper, waiting for the Third to be ready to view his memories.

"Hokage. I am ready when you are," Inoichi said. Hiruzen nodded and put his hand his shoulder. "Kokoro no Kaigi no Jutsu!" (Meeting of Minds Jutsu.** A/N: I have no idea if that is the proper way. I used google translate which may not always be accurate. If it's not, let me know and I'll fix it**.) After a few seconds, they were transported to the mindscape of the Cloud ninja.

The ninja's mindscape was a very peaceful and relaxing place surprisingly. It was depicted as a misty meadow with a crisp, clean babbling brook next to a simple, wooden cottage. The entire meadow was surrounded by dense bamboo, giving it a secluded feeling.

_"Give me just a second to find the memory again,"_ Inoichi said to the Hokage as he started sifting through the Cloud Ninja's memories. As he did so, the meadow shifted between each memory as though they were actually being put into the memories themselves and not just viewing them.

_"I found it."_ Inoichi quickly ran through it with Hiruzen watching intensely. When they got to the moment when the Aishiru no Jutsu was used, Hiruzen's eyes widened at how it interacted with Naruto and Hinata. _That red charka mist. That's definitely the Nine-Tails work!_

_"I've seen enough Inoichi. I'm ready to leave."_ Inoichi nodded and released his hold on the kidnapper's mind, bringing them back to the conscious world.

"Ibiki. You and Inoichi erase that memory from him and implant a false one. Make it seem as though he was caught by ANBU before he could escape. Afterwards, send a message to the Raikage, informing him of what transpired. Let me know the moment you receive a reply." Ibiki and Inoichi nodded and prepared the prisoner for their task as the Hokage made his way back towards where Naruto and Hinata were.

_I must confirm this with Naruto. If the Nine-Tails is trying to take over his body_ _somehow by taking advantage of this..._..._ I won't allow it!_

...

**Chapter Two:** _End_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's out! Don't have much time so I will reply to reviews and such at a later date. Probably tomorrow if I have time. Other than that, enjoy.**

**Chapter Three:** The Questioning

_12:40 A.M._

"I believe that is my win," Hiashi smiled to himself as he revealed his hand. Since the Hokage had left, the game of poker had been more even. However, Hiashi had been able to draw a really good hand.

"Ugh. I thought for sure I would have won that with my four of a kind but no~. You had to have a straight flush," Ishira grumbled to herself before noticing the Hokage making his way, rather quickly, towards them.

"Lord Hokage. Did you find anything useful in his memories," Ishira asked as he came closer to them.

"Yes. The name of the Jutsu he used was the Fūgan Hōin. It seems to be specific to the Cloud Village and as such, I am unsure as to how it could have caused this change to Naruto as of now," Hiruzen stated sadly. Ishira and Hikari gave a sad sigh at that revelation while Hiashi's mouth gave a slight downturn.

"Damn it. And since it is specific to them, they most likely won't divulge it's secrets to us to help," Ishira swore as the reality of the situation settled in.

"That is most likely correct. It would be best if we go ahead and start Naruto in the ways of the Gentle Fist. However, since it is so late, I believe it would be prudent to continue this in the morning. Hiashi and Hikari, take Hinata home and let her rest. Also Hiashi, I will send a message to inform you of when we shall meet and discuss in detail, with Naruto present, what his future will entail. Ishira, you should also go home and rest as well. I will finish up here before retiring myself," Hiruzen said, turning to each of them as he spoke. After a few, "Yes, Lord Hokage," was said, they proceeded on their way.

Ishira went straight home and collapsed on her bed. Her home was not very large but since it was only her living there, it had plenty of room. _I hope Naruto and Hinata will be ok. I feel like they were keeping something from me. I'm sure they had a good reason to do so if they did. Oh well. Nothing to do now but sleep._ She snuggled up in her warm bed and drifted off to sleep.

Hiashi and Hikari had to extract a sleepy Hinata from Naruto's tail. It was a bit harder than they expected as she really didn't want to let go of his new appendage as it was so warm and fluffy but they managed. As they made their way home, Hinata mumbled, "N-naruto." Hikari smiled at her daughter and husband as they walked home, happy that they were all together and okay.

Hiruzen, after giving directions to the rest of the ANBU present, he picked up Naruto and started to make his way towards the orphanage that Naruto was in before stopping and deciding to proceed to his office instead. He signaled an ANBU with spiky silver hair and told him to bring a small couch to his office for Naruto to sleep on before proceeding. _I don't think it would be a good idea to take him back there. He will have to come to my office in the morning anyways. It would be easier on him if he didn't have to face any of the civilians or other children that are not fond of him at all. Until we can find a way to hide his ears and tail effectively that is._ Hiruzen continued contimplating solutions but didn't want to decide on anything until Naruto was up. Before he knew it, he was back in his office, laying Naruto on the couch that the ANBU had just finished unsealing.

"Thank you Inu. Assemble your team and continue searching for any other ninja. Try to bring them in alive but lethal force is authorized," Hiruzen ordered. Inu nodded with a, "Yes. Lord Hokage." and Shunshin'd out of the office. _Hm. He even brought a blanket for him. How thoughtful of him. Inu's team and the other's I dispatched should deter any other attempts from the Cloud ninja if they haven't already left yet. Hiruzen looked at his desk and the stack of paperwork that was piled about a foot high. He sighed. Might as well get some of that done before morning._ He grumbled as he sat down and prepared to fight every Hokage's worst nightmare. Paperwork.

...

_9:47 A.M._

"...th... we have... prote... them." Naruto stirred as he heard voices in the same room as him. He slowly sat up, yawned and stretched as he took in his surroundings. _Where am I? Why am I not in my own bed?_ As he wondered what was going on, the events of what had happened earlier came back to him. _Ah! Me and Hinata fell asleep in the alleyway. I guess her parents took her home. I hope she's okay._ Naruto's musings were cut short when he heard a familiar voice speak just to the left of him.

"Ah. Look who finally woke up." Naruto's new ears flicked towards the voice as he looked over and saw the Hokage sitting at his desk with Hiashi standing slightly to the side of it. Hiashi appeared to be reading a scroll that Hiruzen had recently handed to him, his face unreadable as he took in the contents of said scroll. Hiruzen gave Naruto a tired smile. He had stayed up much later than he had originally intended and was running on only a few hours of sleep.

"I had expected you to wake up earlier and had some breakfast prepared for you. It should still be warm." Hiruzen pointed towards a small table that had a small variety of breakfast food layed out for Naruto to choose from. Naruto visibly salivated at the choice pickings followed by his stomach grumbling loud enough to be heard clear across the room. Hiruzen chuckled at this and even Hiashi's normally stoic expression cracked a small smile as well. Naruto turned a slight shade of red and gave an embarrassed chuckle before quickly throwing the blanket, which was orange to Naruto's delight, off of himself and making his way to the table.

"Thanks old man! Itadakimasu," Naruto said before grabbing a plate and proceeding to pile it with just about everything he could fit onto it along with a glass of cool, delicious, refreshing orange juice. Hiashi, taken aback at how Naruto had addressed the Hokage, looked over and was surprised to see the Hokage with an amused expression on his face. _I'm surprised that he just let him say that to him. Well he is an orphan. Guess nobody taught him proper etiquette. Since he will be living with us, I'll just have to... 'teach' him the proper ways to speak to his elders._ Hiashi gave a mental chuckle at that thought.

"While he is filling both his plate and his stomach, did you finish reading the scroll," Hiruzen asked Hiashi who merely nodded. "Good. Treat this as an S-Rank mission that will end once Naruto is a Genin." Hiashi nodded, understanding how important this was. Despite Naruto being busy eating to his heart's content, he stopped when he heard the word Genin.

"Genin? You mean I'm going to be a ninja," Naruto asked the last part in an almost whisper. Hiruzen replied by giving Naruto a big smile and a nod. Naruto couldn't believe it. As he wouldn't be able to cheer without spitting food everywhere, he decided to just celebrate mentally with a wide grin on his face. _I'm going to be a ninja. I'm going to be a ninja. I'm going to be a ninja! I'M GOING TO BE A NINJA!_ Naruto's mental celebrations were cut off when he heard a slight groan emanate from the inner reaches of his mind.

**'Did you forget I was in here kit,'** Kurama's voice which sounded, to Naruto at least, like he had just woken up, echoed in Naruto's mind. **'And don't try looking for me. I'm speaking to you in your mind. Just think what you want to say to me and I'll hear you.'**

_"Kurama? You can hear what I think... That's creepy,"_ Naruto 'said' to Kurama. Kurama sighed and explained to Naruto that he could only hear the thoughts if either they were loud enough, like his "ninja" outburst earlier, or if he wanted him to hear them.

_"Oh. Well that's not as creepy."_ Kurama made an exasperated expression before remembering that Naruto couldn't see it.

**'Whatever. Anyways, has anyone brought up the events of last night since we slept?'** Naruto replied that no one had.** 'Unless its Hinata, since she knows of me, or the hokage and he specifically asks if I was involved, don't tell anyone that it was I that helped you both.'** Naruto agreed, knowing that he could trust Hinata and the old man with the true events of last night. While he was talking to Kurama and still filling his stomach, he didn't notice when Hiashi had left. He did notice the Hokage working on some more paperwork, glancing towards him every once in a while.

"Naruto," the hokage stated after Naruto had finally finished eating, "there is something I need to discuss with you. Privately." After speaking that last weird, he made a hand motion, dismissing the ANBU that were currently in the room. After they had left, he made a hand sign, activating the silencing seals on his office to ensure that what was said would not be overheard.

"What is it old man," Naruto asked after finishing off the rest of his orange juice. Hiruzen gave a small sigh before answering the young blonde.

"About the events last night, Inoichi Yamanaka showed me the memories of the kidnapper and what I saw is very... disconcerting." Naruto stared blankly at the Hokage. "Disconcerting means troubling." Understanding flashed in the young blonde's eyes after the clarification.

"Uh. What did you see," Naruto questioned the Hokage. _He is probably going to ask about Kurama._

"I saw a red chakra in the air around both you and Hinata after he cast his jutsu at you both... That red chakra..." He paused as he tried to think of a way to tell Naruto about how the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. Naruto, however, beat him to it.

"Is it because of Kurama," Naruto asked, confusing Hiruzen, who then asked who that was. "Oh. He's the Kyuubi that was sealed inside me."

The Hokage blinked a few times, took out his pipe from his robe, opened up his desk drawer and put it in there before shutting it back. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that," he asked, hoping that it was the combination of small amount of sleep and the new tobacco that he bought. Naruto reaffirmed what he had said previously, leading to the Hokage to sit in silence for a moment.

"So. You know. And here I was trying to think of a way to break it to you," Hiruzen stated after thinking over this new fact. "You surprised me." Naruto chuckled at being able to surprise the Hokage. _Guess he's really just an old man after all._

"Anyways, how did you find out about the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen asked after Naruto had ceased his chuckling.

"Well..." Naruto wondered how much he should tell him.

**'Tell him everything.'** Kurama stated as the blonde was pondering.

"_Got it_. When me and Hinata were hit with that jutsu, we got knocked out and woke up in a sewer," Hiruzen raised his eyebrow but stayed silent. As Naruto recounted the events of what happened in his mindscape, the hokage's expression went from stoic silence, to surprise at hearing Madara's name, and even to pride when he heard of Naruto's brave choice. After he finished, Hiruzen grabbed his pipe out of the drawer and lit it. He took a few puffs, letting the smoke drift out a small ventilation shaft he had installed above his desk. _Aaaahhh. That's nice. From the sound of it, the Kyuubi wants to work with Naruto, not against him. But..._

"Naruto. One last question. Do you trust him?" Hiruzen asked him.

"Of course. He's a little scary looking but if he was willing to help Hinata and me, then he can't be that bad," Naruto answered with conviction in his voice.

"Ok. If you trust him then I will trust you. However, if he ever does anything suspicious or you don't feel safe, come to me immediately. Understood?" Naruto nodded. "Good. I'm going to get an old friend to take a look at your seal to make sure it is stable though." Naruto nodded again.

_"Did you hear that Kurama? He's willing to trust you."_ Naruto told the fox gleefully.

**'He said he trusts your decision to trust me. Even so, I don't blame him. If someone had come and killed a bunch of my family and friends and then claimed to be under someone else's influence, I would be even less trusting. He must really believe in you kit.'** Kurama answered Naruto.

_"Yeah... I guess he really does."_ Naruto gave a genuine smile to the Hokage. "Thank you for trusting me so much old man. I won't let you down!" Naruto's declaration and smile warmed the Hokage's heart.

"You're a good kid Naruto. Now. Onto your new features. We need to conceal them in some way so that other shinobi and civilians won't believe you are even more of a monster than they already think," Naruto fervently agreed. "First, I believe we could hide your tail underneath your normal clothes or a cloak with some modified pants if the others are too uncomfortable." Naruto thought on that for a minute.

"I would like to try my normal stuff first. But I'll tell you if I can't." Hiruzen nodded and continued.

"Next will be your ears. A hooded jacket or hat would work for now. There is a technique you will learn in the ninja academy that will allow you to wear what you want," said the Hokage. Naruto said he would like a jacket since it was cold out and his old one was a little thin. "Now, for the Byakugan. I would say wear black, polarized sunglasses to hide them until you learn the jutsu I was talking about earlier." Naruto agreed again, thinking that the sunglasses would make him look cool. _I wonder if Hinata will like them._ Kurama heard his thought and gave a small chuckle at it.

"Now that all of that is taken care of, I think it's about time I tell you something that will make you very excited," Hiruzen smiled at Naruto while saying this. Naruto, always happy to hear something like that, waited patiently. "Not only will Hiashi be training you to be a fine shinobi, he will also be your guardian now." The hokage waited as Naruto processed the information he was just given.

"G-guardian? As in... I'm being adopted?" Naruto couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yes Naruto. As of now, you are now under the care of Hiashi Hyuga and will be living with them at the Hyuga compound," Hiruzen stated happily. Naruto was silent for a few moments before letting out a cheer that could be heard halfway across the village.

"WOOHOO! I HAVE A NEW FAMILY!" Naruto couldn't keep his enthusiasm at a lower level while Hiruzen chuckled. _He's always been an entertaining child. I'm sure his future will be even brighter now that he has a family that can also teach him to be an excellent shinobi._

...

**Chapter Three: **_End_


End file.
